


【ALL岳】潮骚（2）

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【ALL岳】潮骚（2）

李英超常做梦。在那些湿漉漉的梦境里，他的岳岳妈妈穿着宽大的破洞牛仔裤，膝盖裸露着，慵懒又性感。他的手指顺着岳明辉裤子上那个破洞摸进去，触碰他滚烫有力的大腿。这一双大腿曾经缠在他洋哥腰身上，随着腰部摆弄而晃动着，此时此刻他的岳岳妈妈分开双腿瘫靠在沙发上，双腿分开着，邀请他的抚摸和进入。

李英超的手指触碰柔软布料，底下的东西滚烫又十分有存在感，岳明辉像往常一样教他东西，说着模糊遥远又让人听不懂的话，他懵懵懂懂地跪在岳明辉双腿之间，脸颊埋进牛仔裤布料包裹的裆部，还没来得及闻湿透的那儿到底是什么味道，就被刺耳的闹铃惊醒。

李英超烦躁地拉高棉被盖住自己的耳朵，晨勃滚烫挺起的小兄弟一刻不停地抗议，第无数次无疾而终的黄色梦境，主角竟然是他朝夕相处的岳叔。

偷窥不对，他早就应该知道这个。可是李振洋总是不愿意关紧房间的门，残留一条小缝漏出点儿屋里昏黄灯光，一起挤出来的还有岳明辉的细碎呻吟。李振洋在床上总是不太乐意出声，摆弄着岳明辉的身体像捻开一朵半放的花，李英超在那一小片昏黄中站在卧室门外，一双眼睛透过门缝往进去。

李振洋喜欢后入，十次有八次是岳明辉跪趴着被按进柔软床垫，李振洋握着他的腰身往里挤着冲撞，看不清是哪处被填满，湿漉漉的，闷闷的皮肤拍打声几乎撞在李英超心上，李振洋的恶趣味满溢出来，扬起掌心拍打着岳明辉的臀肉，哑着嗓子逼他叫爸爸。岳明辉抓着床单被干得一个字也说不出来，沉溺肉欲时的人总是太过不小心，当他偶然间抬头望向门外时，恰好撞上李英超渴求的双眼。

内心仿佛有什么东西苏醒了。

就那一眼，李英超几乎变成了冰与火的混合体。下身火热，头脑冰凉，他的岳岳妈妈就这么注视着他，随着李振洋的操干启唇喘息，甚至晃胯迎合，李振洋掌心按着他的腰身往身前拖拽，岳明辉却依旧盯着门后虚晃的人影，还差几日才成年的小孩儿躲躲闪闪，却在门缝处露了点儿奶牛棉拖。

为什么我不行？李英超反复问自己这个问题，在昏黄光亮笼罩的梦境中醒来，面对刚起床的岳明辉，犟脾气上来招呼都不打，肩膀顶开欲言又止的岳明辉挤进浴室。李振洋正对着镜子刷牙，咬着牙刷对着李英超扬扬眉毛，李英超一肚子酸水不知道往哪儿放，帘子一拉闷着声上厕所。

每个人心里都藏点儿秘密，李英超也知道这个道理。自己的两个哥哥其实是地下的秘密恋人，也不是不能接受。但是当他吃完午饭下楼，看到岳明辉跟卜凡纠缠着亲在一起的时候，脑海里理智的最后一根弦崩断了。

卜凡血气上头突然犯邪，一米九二的身高把岳明辉遮了个严严实实，往前挪步顶了没两下他哥就被拢进怀里，后背贴着墙壁要躲。

“哎，哎，凡子……”

声音很轻，每个字都结实地凿进李英超的大脑里，卜凡依旧没打算放过岳明辉，大大方方把膝盖顶进他哥双腿之间磨蹭，没顶几下岳明辉身体就软了。亲吻来的再顺利不过，卜凡衔着岳明辉的嘴唇吮吸舔舐，舌尖顶进口腔尝到点淡淡烟味儿，两个成年人的接吻总是火热又滚烫，岳明辉的虎牙硌在卜凡下唇上时，卜凡已经把手伸进了岳明辉宽松运动裤的裤腰。

他的手指摸吉他琴弦时或许有些笨拙，此刻却越发灵活。手指按着岳明辉湿透内裤，隔着布料摸索按着肿胀起来的阴蒂。隐秘的花朵不断吐露蜜水，弄湿了他的指腹。口渴的要命干脆把手指探入其中，伸进内裤享受滚烫而湿热的内壁，岳明辉又叫了，他呜咽着抱着卜凡的肩膀，腰身颤抖。

李英超抓着楼梯扶手的手收紧了些，卜凡遮遮掩掩，他什么也看不见。转头又要离开时蹭掉了墙上挂着的日历，三天后的那天下面点了个红心——他的生日要到了。

为什么只有我不行？


End file.
